


A Fighter and A God

by catsxnmars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Changing POVs, Changing Tenses, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fear of hospitals, Hospitals, Mention of scars, Non-Graphic Violence, a small amount of nudity, loki is a lil bitch with big feelings, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsxnmars/pseuds/catsxnmars
Summary: You’re a fighter on Sakaar with the power to teleport over short distances (similar to movie!Nightcrawler) and Loki takes an interest in you.





	1. A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fic I’ve written in over a year, the first time I’ve ever written Loki and the first time I’ve ever written x Reader (except in my head) lmao I hope people like it at least a bit!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki watches you fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Sophie loves commas AKA what is “tense” *sweats* tbh you can kind of take this as a longish prologue bc it’s mainly just setting up the story?? (I was listening to Solid Gold by The Darkness whilst writing the fight scene so I recommend listening to it when you get to that part!)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @laffytaffyloki
> 
> And you can support me at ko-fi.com/catsxnmars

_**Loki's POV** _

Loki had been on Sakaar for a few ...days? He wasn’t entirely sure, it was difficult to keep track of time on this planet. The Grandmaster had taken a shine to him as soon as he arrived and Loki made sure to take advantage of this, even sinking so low as to flirt with the man. Of course there were men, women and others on the planet who were far more attractive but alas, the Grandmaster was in charge around here so that’s who Loki had to get into the good books (and pants if needs be) of. Whatever Loki was doing was working, tonight the Grandmaster had invited him to watch one of his famous arena fights between some poor folks who hadn’t been so lucky as him when they landed on the planet.

As soon as the trickster walked into the viewing room he was handed a drink by a girl with a plastered on smile in a skimpy outfit. He made sure to quickly move past her to the long, white couch where he spotted the man in charge. Loki sat at the opposite end to the Grandmaster, he wasn’t in the mood to get too close to him tonight.

“You excited darlin’?” The older man caught his attention. Loki tried not to cringe at the pet name and put on a smile, hopefully more believable than the one that girl had given him.

“Of course I am.” Loki forced some emotion into his voice whilst keeping a grin on his face.

“Well you’re in for a treat tonight,” The Grandmaster said with a flourish of his hands, “We have one of my favourite fighters coming out!”

“Oh really?” Loki tried to keep the conversation going without adding anything. The Grandmaster thought for a moment.

“Yeah, yeah… I mean... definitely in my top ten,” A horn sounded to signal the fight was about to begin. Loki watched as the Grandmaster stood up and started getting the crowd riled up for his fighters before introducing them.

“And our first fighter tonight is… Crusher Canine!” Loki chuckled under his breath at the stupid name. The man who came out of the large door at one side of the arena floor was big. He had the same sort of stature as Thor, Loki observed, but from what he could see this man was much bigger and had slightly darker skin. The ‘Canine’ roared at the crowd, waving his multiple weapons around.

“Alright, alright Canine,” The Grandmaster laughed, “Up against the lovely Crusher tonight is the equally as lovely… Switchblade!” The Grandmaster grinned and the crowd went wild, “She’s the one who’s in my top ten,” He excitedly whispered in Loki’s direction.

Out from the door on the other side of the arena floor walked a girl, about half the size of her opponent, with (Y/H/C) hair tied tightly back from her face. She held a large sword, the blade of which was resting on her shoulder. Loki leaned forward.

“Her?” He questioned, “She’s your favourite?”

“No, silly! My favourite is my champion!” The Grandmaster said, amused, “I said she’s in my top ten!” Loki turned his attention back to the arena, intrigued as to what this girl could have done to make the Grandmaster so excitable.  


* * *

_**Your POV** _

You walked into the arena slowly, your shoulders lowered, neck stretched and chin up. An air of confidence surrounded you as you looked up at the crowd cheering your fighting alias. You turned to look at your opponent. He was double your height and probably more than double your mass in muscle. You smiled slightly as you made a display of swinging your sword off your shoulder before stabbing it into the ground next to you.

“You think I won’t hurt a girl?” The opponent grunts at you. You crack your knuckles and your neck before responding.

“I’m fairly certain you won’t hurt this girl.” Your opponent briefly belts out a laugh before readying his weapons. He begins to charge at you without warning, yelling wildly. You stand your ground, nonplussed. Just before he reaches you, there’s a flash and you disappear only to reappear on the other side of the arena floor. Your opponent rockets past the sword you left behind and barely manages to stop before he runs into the now closed door you had strutted out of minutes before. Confused, he looks around until he spots you casually standing on the other side of the ring.

He growls and begins circling around the arena floor. You follow suit with a grin. Before you'd moved a quarter of the way around the ring he roars and charges at you again. You still stand your ground but this time when he reaches you, you manage to grab onto his shoulder and swing yourself over his back with your arms around his neck. Before he has time to throw you off there is a flash and you both appear in mid air, close to the top of the arena.

Your opponent screams as you both fall. You maneuver yourself in the air so your body is above his and he is heading face first towards the ground. You place one foot on his mid back and the other on the back of his head. Your (Y/H/L)(Y/H/C) hair whips around as much as it can in its tied back state as your two bodies near the ground. Your opponent lands with a thud and a loud grunt as the breath is knocked out of him, you bend your knees at the landing, unfazed, and walk over to the sword you had discarded at the start of the fight. You pick up the weapon and strut back to your opponent, still face down on the floor, unable to get up due to the drop from such a height. You kneel on his back, lift his head up and place your sword under his neck.  
  
"Do you yield?" You lean forward and whisper in his ear.  
  
"Yes," he chokes out.  
  
"A bit louder, sweetie," you whisper, digging your knees in and pulling his head back further.  
  
"I yield!" He shouts, loud enough for most of the audience to hear.  
  
You carefully swing your sword back over your shoulder and drop his head. The crowd cheer and chant your alias as your opponent tries and fails to stand up and you stroll back to the opening door you had strolled out of mere minutes before.  


* * *

_**Loki's POV** _

Back in the viewing room, the Grandmaster was applauding and laughing. Loki was on the edge of his seat, having not spoken for the entire match. His icy eyes had focussed only on you as the fight played out before him. Luckily, everyone was too distracted by Switchblade’s tremendous win to notice him stand up from his place on the couch. Only one thought was going through his mind as he left the room,

_This was a fighter he wanted to meet._


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange, dark-haired man shows up after your fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite unsure about this chapter so any constructive criticism or other feedback would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @laffytaffyloki
> 
> And you can support me at ko-fi.com/catsxnmars
> 
> (For reference: Pauldrons are a type of shoulder armour)

_**Your POV** _

After your fight you were alone in the locker room, if you could even call it that. It was really just a sort of large box with a couple of benches and one crappy shower. You place the sword you had picked for the fight on a bench and begin shucking off your leather pauldrons before noticing there is someone standing behind you. You slowly put your pauldrons down then quickly grab your sword, spin around and place the blade against the intruders neck.  
  
"What do you want?" You ask sternly. The raven haired man in front of you let's out a short breathy laugh.  
  
"I simply wanted to meet the famous switchblade," He says with an amount of snark that you don't appreciate, even if it is slightly amusing.  
  
"Well here she is." You gesture to yourself with your free hand. The man chuckles again.  
  
"Ah, you can probably put the sword down since it isn't going to do any damage anyway," he swipes his hand through the blade, proving his point, "I'm not actually here, I can't even touch you." You hum and consider the situation before lowering your weapon.  
  
"That would explain why I didn't hear you come in," you narrow your eyes and move away from him to sit on the bench behind you, your knees parted slightly and the tip of your blade resting on the floor between your feet. You place the hand that is not holding your sword on your thigh and lean forward to glare at him.

“Alright, I’ll bite,” you say with a raise of your eyebrows, “Why? Why do you want to meet me and why go to so much effort?”

“You… intrigue me.” says the illusion-man after some thought. You snort out a laugh and shake your head.

“Has anyone ever told you that you come off as incredibly arrogant?” You say with a grin.

“Yes but they were wrong because I am perfect.” You both laugh at that. Maybe this guy wasn’t too bad.

“Okay,” you exhale through a smile and stand up, “it was lovely to chat with this… illusion of you but if you don’t mind I’d like to take a shower? Alone if possible.” You chuckle.

“Actually before I go I wanted to ask if you would have a drink with me sometime so we can talk more?” You raise your brows at him again.

“A drink? Like… up top?” You gesture vaguely upwards. He nods. You think for a second, “erm I think you’d have to ask the Grandmaster for permission...?” you say, unsure of this unfamiliar territory.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do,” He directs a small smile at you, “I’m Loki, by the way.” You smile back at him.

“(Y/N).”

* * *

  
A few hours after you had your barely lukewarm shower and got back to where the other fighters were housed, some people with big guns came in asking for you.

“Switchblade,” one of them had said, looking incredibly bored, “the Grandmaster has asked for you to spend the evening up top.” You heard the murmur of other fighters wondering  what was going on as you stood up and made your way to the door.

“What’s this about then?” Your friend Korg cut through the rest of the voices.

“Sorry buddy, winners only,” You smiled and stuck your tongue out at him. He laughed and pretended to shoo you out the door, though not before warning you to stay safe.

* * *

  
So now you’re standing in a room full of rich people with fake smiles feeling very uncomfortable. The people with big guns had sent you to people who put a dress on you that was way too fancy, who then sent you to people who made your hair way too fancy, who then sent you to people who made your face way too fancy.

You jump as someone taps your shoulder from behind. You turn to see a girl with a plastered on smile in a skimpy outfit holding a drink out for you to take. You take it hesitantly and the girl walks away without saying anything. You take a sniff of whatever is in the cup you were handed and turn your nose up at the overly sweet scent. You put the drink down on a nearby table and decide to walk over to what you assume is a bar to order a simpler drink that you know you’ll greatly prefer.  
  
You try to casually lean on the bar and not appear as tense as you actually are but it isn’t exactly working. If anything you look even more out of place. However, this must make you easier to spot as a few moments later you see Loki walking towards you. You let out a small sigh of relief and visibly relax a little when you see him smile in your direction. You poke his shoulder when he reaches you.

“Okay so you’re real this time,” You confirm, He grins.

“Evening, Lady (Y/N),” He bows his head slightly, “You look…”

“Awful?” You suggest with a laugh.

“I was simply going to say different,” He chuckles and tucks a loose strand of dark hair behind his ear.

“Yeah, awful,” You repeat, “I don’t know half the stuff they put on my face or in my hair, I don’t even know where the hell this dress came from!” Loki smiles at your fake hysterics before nervously looking at his feet.

“You know, I wasn’t sure if you’d come,” he says sincerely.

“Well when people with big guns come into my home and tell me to go somewhere I usually listen to them,”  he breathes out a laugh at that, “plus I’m not gonna pass up an opportunity to live like these people, even if it is for just one night.” You take a sip from the glass you got from the bar. Loki hums.

“I wouldn’t want to spend even a single night up here if I had the choice,” You stare at him and raise one eyebrow but he doesn’t notice, too busy looking around at the other people with an expression of disgust, “These people are terrible, the drinks are weird and the only entertainment are those ridiculous fights.” your own expression had soured as he spoke.

“Must be so difficult for you…” You mutter under your breath before taking another long sip of your drink and turning away from him slightly. Maybe this guy wasn’t as ‘not too bad’ as you previously thought.

“Pardon?” The man looks at you with some confusion. You sigh and turn back to look at him.

“I said,” you start, placing your glass down next to you, “It must be so difficult for you. Hanging out with rich, clean people all the time and having fancy drinks and being entertained by me and my friends nearly dying daily.” You pick your drink back up and down the rest of it.

“No (Y/N) wait I didn’t-” Loki tried to reach for your arm but only found thin air as you disappeared with a flash.


	3. An Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decides to keep his distance from you, until something happens at one of your fights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with the length of this chapter, but I'm happy with the content c:
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @laffytaffyloki
> 
> And you can support me at ko-fi.com/catsxnmars

_**Loki's POV** _   
  
So he'd been an idiot. Only thinking about himself. As usual. It was very rare that he actually liked a person and even rarer that a person could actually tolerate him, let alone be genuinely nice to him. And he had completely screwed it up, complaining about his life when hers must be so much worse.   
  
He had decided not to talk to her, thinking she'd be happier without him even trying, but he still watched her intently from the viewing room every time she fought. She had taken to wearing the dress she wore at the bar with him under her armour, even though it was now torn and dirty.  
  
"She still looks stunning," is a hindering thought his brain provided as he made his way to the viewing room for her next match. His eyebrows noticeably drew together in puzzlement at this.

* * *

He walks past the girl with a plastered on smile in a skimpy outfit (who seems to be a permanent fixture in this room) and sits on the stupidly long white couch once again just as the Grandmaster announces Switchblade to the crowd. On the other side of the ring is 'Titane', a large woman whose flesh appears to be made of something shiny and completely solid.   
  
(Y/N) sizes up her opponent. She then disappears and reappears behind the other fighter, using the large hammer she had chosen as the nights weapon to knock the woman's legs out from under her. Or at least she tries to. Whatever her opponent was made out of was unaffected by the impact. (Y/N)'s force behind the swing sends the smaller woman stumbling backwards. Titane tries to use this moment to attack her but Switchblade quickly composes herself and flashes back to the other side of the arena floor. The two go round in circles for a while. Neither is able to hurt the other, Titane being too strong and Switchblade being too quick. Loki hears the Grandmaster sigh at the other end of the couch and watches as he displays his boredom by throwing his head back and sinking down into his seat.  
  
"Nothing is happening!" He exclaims in frustration, "hey you," he clicks his fingers at the uninterested guard stood next to him, "get me the..." He flaps his hand around before deciding on the word "thing." Loki turns his attention back to the fight to see (Y/N) being flung through the air, but she flashes out of existence then reappears safely stood on the ground across from Titane.  
  
Switchblade begins to charge at her opponent again but stops in her tracks at the centre of the floor. She screams in pain and shock before dropping her weapon and falling to the floor, shaking. Loki immediately stands up, extreme worry plaguing his features. Titane laughs as she walks towards (Y/N)'s twitching body. He hears a giggle from the couch.  
  
"Ah, that's more like it," says the Grandmaster with a grin. Loki looks at him in confusion.  
  
"She can't defend herself!" He shouts. He looks back at the arena to see the larger woman kicking (Y/N) across the floor, "she'll kill her..." He says quietly. The Grandmaster shrugs.  
  
"I made it not boring," he smiles and Loki notices him twirling something small and gold in his hands. His eyes narrow.  
  
"W...what do you mean 'you made it...'?" The dark haired man grits his teeth. He takes a couple of strides to stand in front of the Grandmaster and pulls a dagger from somewhere on his person, placing the blade against the other man's neck. Multiple guns and other weapons point at the paler man but he doesn't pay them any mind. The Grandmaster lets out a small laugh.  
  
"Alright, alright," he gestured for the others in the room to lower their weapons and held the gold device out for Loki, "I didn't realise anyone would care for a fighter's life," He laughs again. Loki scowls and snatches the device, turning back to the fight.  
  
(Y/N) is on the floor, bloody and beaten and still unable to move. Titane is circling her body and the crowd are cheering for the solid woman. She has (Y/N)'s hammer in her hands. Loki hurriedly fumbles with the gold device as Titane prepares to swing the weapon down on the body in front of her. The device makes a noise and a flash from the arena soon follows. The hammer collides with the ground and (Y/N) reappears stumbling towards her door.  
  
"Open the door for her." He demands of no one in particular. Behind him the Grandmaster repeats the demand to one of his guards, bitterness obvious in his voice. Loki watches as (Y/N) falls to her hands and knees before she can reach the door. He watches her cough up blood as the door opens. He watches as there's another flash and she is gone.

“She needs medical attention,” Loki says, fiercely. The Grandmaster glares at him.

“...fine.” he grunts, He waves a hand at the guards, “go… get her and take her to… whatever.” The extravagant man slumps in his seat, sulking.

Loki follows one of the guards as they grab a few assistants that he assumes have some sort of medical training. The group of them then head down to where the fighters are housed. He sees them pull (Y/N) out. Her injuries look so much worse up close and she seems barely conscious, her eyes half closed and mouth slack.

He wears a blank expression as they carry her back up to what he guesses is some sort of hospital area. He doesn't follow them in there, instead returning to his own room. As soon as the door is closed he sinks to the floor, breathing heavily.

He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't lose her.


	4. A Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yourself and Loki are back in each others company and some of your past is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I've written the reader character as having some form of ADHD and/or anxiety disorder, but it can be read without that in mind.  
> I want to thank everyone for all the support they are giving this fic!! I never dreamed of receiving so much positive feedback on my writing ♥
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @laffytaffyloki
> 
> And you can support me at ko-fi.com/catsxnmars

_**Your POV** _

Your vision is blurry when you wake up in an unfamiliar bed. Your instincts kick in after a second and you sense the presence of someone else in the room. You try to look around as much as you can with your limited vision. A small noise exits your throat when you attempt to turn your head and pain shoots through your spine. You hear movement from somewhere else in the room, presumably the person you were trying to look for. A pale man with dark hair framing his face steps into your line of vision.  
  
"You're awake," Loki observes. He somehow looks even paler than usual.  
  
"No shit," Your voice comes out raspy. You try to sit up slightly but your body protests, "where am I?"  
  
"Hospital." He states. Panic immediately sets in. Now you desperately try to sit up, the pain no longer registering in your frantic mind.  
  
"Whoa whoa," Loki puts his hands up and tries to calm you down. You can't teleport. Why can't you teleport? "Let me just get the doctor-"  
  
"No, no, no, no," you cut him off, "not again, no, no..." Your breath is coming in short gasps and there are tears in your eyes.  
  
"Okay... No doctor," He says softly, reaching a hand out towards you. He holds his hand close to you but doesn't touch you, "Just breathe, calm down. I promise I won't let anything bad happen." You pick up on the sincerity in his voice, you look at him and it is mirrored in his features.

* * *

 It takes a while, but your breath evens out, you wipe your tears and you lay back down. Loki stands by you the entire time without judgement.  
  
"I'm sorry I..." You pause, "I have...bad experiences with... hospitals..." Loki leans against the wall next to the bed and let's out a small, breathy laugh.  
  
"No need to apologise, dear," his expression sobers, "anyway I should be the one apologising... For being an idiot last time I saw you..." He rubs his neck nervously.  
  
"Apology accepted," you give him a small smile, "really though, I am sorry. I must have freaked you out a bit..." You bite your lip sheepishly.  
  
"I just wanted to be sure you were okay" he responds with a shrug. You think for a moment and wonder why you feel genuine trust towards this guy. You take a deep breath.  
  
“Um… when I was younger,” you begin, looking towards the foot of the bed, “doctors found that there was something… not normal about my brain. My thoughts kept rapidly jumping from one place to another and I couldn’t control it. They wanted to _cure_ me,” You spit out the word ‘cure’ bitterly, “Only, their idea of ‘curing’ was doing illegal and inhumane experiments on my brain.” you give a small, humourless laugh, “Yeah, it didn’t exactly work out for them. Somehow they made it so as well as my thoughts, my body rapidly jumps from one place to another too.” You hadn’t looked at Loki since you started talking. He looks deep in thought.  
  
“I’ll kill them.” He says after a brief silence. You laugh at that.  
  
“You might have a bit of trouble since I already did that.” he pouts a little before chuckling then turning to you.  
  
“May I please go get someone to look you over? You were injured pretty badly,” His expression turns to one of concern. You hesitate, worrying your bottom lip between your teeth.  
  
“Will you stay with me...?” You ask quietly, unsure of appearing weak. He nods as soon as you finish the question and gives you a small smile.  
  
“Of course.”

* * *

 Someone dressed in what you assume is Sakaar’s idea of professional clothes arrives shortly after Loki presses something on a screen next to the bed.  
  
“Y/N?” They start, “...or Switchblade?” You fidget with your hands a little.  
  
“Y/N is fine,” you answer with a small smile. They respond with a smile of their own.  
  
“Okay Y/N. I am going to have to do some checks underneath what you’re wearing, is that okay?” you nod. Loki shifts on his feet.  
  
“Do you still want me to stay...?” You turn your attention to him.  
  
“Yeah, just um… Turn around please,” you request, trying not to blush. He complies and faces the wall.  
  
The doctor person asks you a few simple questions about your body’s current state and you answer truthfully. Fortunately, none of the questions involve anything that would embarrass you in front of the other person in the room.  
  
The doctor person grabs some gloves from a dispenser in the room and puts them on. They pull the bed’s blanket off you and begin to move the Sakaar version of a hospital gown to reveal some of your skin, confirming with you that you’re okay as they go. Starting at your feet they work their way up, firmly pressing on different parts of your body and asking you if each press hurts or not. You manage to cringe only a minimal amount at the pain. As they move upwards they respectfully cover the parts of you they have already checked with the blanket. You appreciate it.  
  
A press against the side of your rib cage causes you to cry out. Loki quickly turns his head at this in concern. At this point the blanket is up to your hips and the gown is shucked up just under your breasts. Most of your abdomen is clearly visible to him. Dark bruises from your recent fights and faded scars from previous ones plague your stomach.  
  
Loki turns back just as quickly as he had turned to look at you. He clears his throat loudly.  
  
“Sorry.” He blurts out.  
  
“Don't worry about it.” You quickly say back.  
  
The doctor person finishes their checks and tells you that you have a lot of bruises and possibly a few fractures but the main issue is a couple of broken ribs.  
  
“Luckily we have things here that can fix that very quickly,” they say, “I’ll discuss with some other people the best route to take, meanwhile you should just stay in that bed and take it easy. I’ll get someone to bring you some food and water.” and with that they removed their gloves and left. Both you and Loki were quiet for a while.  
  
“I’m really sorry for-” he begins to apologise again but you cut him off.  
  
“Forget about it, Loki,” you laugh, “I already have.” you lie. You had seen how his eyes lingered a little too long when he had looked at your bare skin. It made you feel warm and you weren't sure why.  
  
Your thoughts were interrupted by a familiar girl with a plastered on smile in a skimpy outfit entering the room with tray holding a bowl of what you guess is fruit, a tall glass and a large, fancy jug of water. She places the tray down on the table next to you and leaves without saying a word, or even looking directly at either of you.  
  
“What's her deal?” You ask quietly after she closes the door. Loki shrugs and moves around the bed to pour you a drink before helping you sit up, “ah, good service here,” you joke. Loki chuckles. He moves back to where he was previously standing. The room is quiet again. You take a drink of the water before speaking.  
  
“You know, you can leave if you like.” Loki looks at you and tilts his head slightly, you give him a small smile, “I’d like to sleep anyway,” he nods and clears his throat.  
  
“I’ll… Come see you again soon…” He strolls over to the door, glancing at you one last time before he leaves. You take a piece of the fruit that had been brought for you.  
  
You're alone with your thoughts.


	5. An Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain blonde brother arrives on Sakaar and Loki turns to you for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new chapter!! Sorry it took me a while longer to post this (the holiday season was quite crazy!), I hope I haven't lost my knack for writing haha
> 
> (Y/F/D) = Your Favourite Drink  
> (Y/E/C) = Your Eye Colour

_**Loki's POV** _

He manages to get back on the Grandmaster's good side relatively quickly; it turns out a mix of flattery, charisma and good looks can get a person many places. However, the Grandmaster had said he had something to attend to a few minutes ago and now Loki was stuck telling tales of his past to a gaggle of guests and pretending he wanted to be here.

"At that moment… I let go!" He punctuates the end of his story with a laugh, the listeners he has acquired seem to respond with their own laughter. Suddenly he hears his name come from somewhere else in the room. He looks away from his admirers and pales a little as his eyes come across the unmistakable sight of Odin's son, his adopted brother-turned-rival-turned-enemy-turned-... something else that he can’t quite place. He quickly composes himself and stands up.

“Excuse me one second.” He says to his admirers with another convincing laugh. He makes his way over to Thor, the other man still shouting his name. Loki forcefully shushes him.

“You’re alive?” Loki urgently whispers.

“Yes, of course I’m alive,” Thor speaks at a normal volume.

“What are you doing here?” Loki continues to whisper-shout at him.

“What do you mean, what am I doing? I’m stuck in this stupid chair,” The older man proves this by trying to wiggle but the chair restrains him, “Where’s your chair?”

“I didn’t get a chair.”

“Then get me out of this one.” Thor demands

“I can’t.”

“Get me out!”

“I can’t.” Loki whispers again. Thor makes a confused questioning noise. “I’ve made friends with this man,” he continues whispering, “He’s called the Grandmaster-”

“He’s crazy!” The blonde man whispers, interrupting.

“-I’ve gained his favour… The bi-frost spat me out here weeks ago.”

“Weeks ago? I only just got here!”

“What are you whispering about?” The Grandmaster appears as if from nowhere, startling both men. Thor yells and Loki jumps back from his adopted sibling. “Time works real different around these parts,” The older man begins, “On any other world I’d be like… millions of years old but here on Sakaar…” He looks at Loki, raising his eyebrows suggestively and smirking a little. Loki feels slightly uncomfortable. Thor looks confused. The Grandmaster remembers the situation at hand, “In any case, you know this uhh this uh… you call yourself lord of thunder?” he asks in amusement.

“God of thunder. Tell him!” Thor corrects the man and gestures for Loki to back him up. Loki displays a wide grin.

“I’ve never met this man in my life.” He states.

“He’s my brother!” Thor shouts.

“Adopted.” Loki immediately clarifies.

“Is he any kind of a fighter?” the Grandmaster asks, unaffected by the brothers’ back and forth. Thor laughs.

“You take this thing out of my neck and I’ll show you.” Loki isn’t sure what that means but he now notices a small disc embedded in his brother’s neck and assumes that is what he is referring to. He recalls seeing something similar on (Y/N)’s neck as well. He begins to pay less attention to the conversation as his thoughts drift to the girl currently in the hospital wing, the fighter that seems to have captured his whole being. He hears his brother agree to fight the Grandmaster’s champion before he is taken away by his chair, calling Loki’s name again.

* * *

(Y/N) is sitting in one of the armchairs facing the window when Loki bursts into the hospital room. She startles and attempts to jump up into a fighting stance but the slight injuries she still had made her stumble before catching herself on the coffee table, making her cup of (Y/F/D) spill a little. Loki had begun pacing the room silently. (Y/N) manages to stand up fully and watches the man as he continues to pace. After a few minutes she breaks the silence.

“So… You gonna uhh talk to me or…?” Loki pauses mid step, throws his head back and lets out a frustrated sigh before stalking over to the other armchair that is half facing hers. He throws himself down into it, slouching and crossing his arms like sulking child. (Y/N) pours another cup of (Y/F/D) and slides it towards Loki before gently sitting back in her own chair. He sighs again, less dramatic this time, and leans forward to pick up the drink.

“My brother’s here.” (Y/N) gives him a look encouraging to elaborate. He looks down at his drink and bites his lip. No one here knows where he's from or what he's done or even how he ended up here. She doesn't know anything about who he is. He finally looks up. She's still looking at him, inviting him to continue.

“Don't make me beat it out of you,” she jokes. Loki breathes out a short, humourless laugh. His expression turns serious again and he places his drink back on the table before turning slightly more towards (Y/N).

“I've done… Some really bad things, (Y/N)...” he begins to fidget with his hands. “May I tell you about it?” Her (Y/E/C) eyes invite him to tell his story as she nods. It takes too much effort to drag his eyes away from her. He clears his throat and looks to his hands, “Can you promise not to judge me until I finish?” she picks up her drink and her voice sounds impossibly soft when she responds.

“I promise.”

So he tells her everything, from tales of his childhood to his attempts at world domination to the story of he and his brother’s arrival on Sakaar. She only interrupts to ask him to elaborate on certain parts and he gladly answers all her questions.

* * *

“So Thor wants to fight the champion?” She asks when he's finished. He looks at her with slight confusion.

“Uh… Yeah? Is that… All you're taking from everything I just told you?” (Y/N) sighs, placing her almost empty cup down.

“The fighters here… Almost all of them have a past like yours. I mean I already told you I killed the doctors that experimented on me. I beat people up for a living, if you can call it that,” she chuckles a little, “and do you think I never used my powers to fight people before I got here?” Loki relaxes a little and hums quietly.

“I guess you're right…”

“So…” She tries again, “Thor is gonna fight the champion?” he nods, “you have to talk him out of it.”

“My brother is an unbelievably stubborn oaf, my dear,” she grabs one of his hands, forcing him to look at her.

“I’m serious Loki,” her expression matches her intense tone, “you have to stop him!”

“Have you fought this champion?” (Y/N) laughs incredulously.

“I have a minute amount of common sense and I’d prefer to stay alive for a while longer, so no, I haven’t fought him.” Her expression sobers once more, “no one has ever even come close to beating the champion. He's like 10 foot tall with the strength of 5 of the best regular fighters combined. You'd have to be the size of a house to even have a chance, and even then it’s probably 50/50. The guy is insane. He'll throw your brother like a damn frisbee without breaking a sweat.” She sighs sadly, “I’ve lost so many friends to that brute. Please, Loki, save your brother, for me…” (Y/N) finishes quietly, looking into his eyes with her own pleading (Y/E/C) ones.

“Okay.” Loki says softly. They stare into each others eyes for a moment longer before being interrupted by the girl with a plastered on smile in a skimpy outfit entering the room. Loki watches (Y/N) as she stands from her chair.

“I have to go… check up time,” She pauses, then leans down to brush Loki’s hair out of the way and kiss him on the cheek, “save your brother.” she whispers before standing up straight again and walking over to the girl and out of the room. Loki watches her leave.

When the door closes behind them he lets out a heavy breath and runs a hand through his hair. He finishes his (Y/F/D) and composes himself before heading back to his quarters to attempt to save his brother.


	6. A Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're out of hospital, you help someone else out too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while huh? This chapter is shorter than the others, it may take me a bit to properly get back into writing.
> 
> Super sorry this is so late I've been totally stacked up with searching for jobs and preparing for my dad’s wedding which is in a weeks time!! Also I spilled Domino’s garlic and herb sauce on my keyboard about a month ago, turns out that's not really good for the keys lmao so most of this was typed up on my phone haha

**_Your POV_ **   
  
It was three days after Loki last visited when the doctors said you were being sent back down to the rest of the fighters. You'd known from the start that they only wanted to make you able to fight again, no one up top cares about a fighters wellbeing. Except Loki, but he hasn't visited since you told him to help his brother. You assume that means he has taken your advice, which is good, but you do miss seeing him.   
  
The girl with a plastered on smile in a skimpy outfit is waiting by the door as you gather the few possessions you have before she escorts you back to the fighters' quarters.   
  
"Okay, I'm ready," you finally sigh. The girl just continues to smile and gestures for you to walk through the door.   
  
You both walk out of the hospital area in somewhat awkward silence. The girl's posture would be perfect if she didn't look so uptight as she walks slightly in front of you. You haven't had any sort of friendly interaction in days so you guess it’s worth a shot.   
  
"So I've seen you around before uh, what do you do?" You attempt to sound casual. She stops walking and looks at you quizzically, still keeping the smile on her face.   
  
"I serve." She answers simply and continues to walk, as if nothing had interrupted her. Your brows furrow a little as you both step inside an elevator.   
  
"You don't have to be so uptight around me, y'know? I have to serve those pricks too." The girl's smile falters minutely.   
  
"I don't know what you mean." She purposefully looks upwards and you follow her gaze to see a camera.   
  
"Oh..." You say under your breath, returning your own gaze to the floor. The girl mustn't be allowed to relax at all, you guessed if she did she would be punished.

With nothing else to do you begin to fidget with your hands and let your thoughts wander to the pale, dark haired man who trusts you enough to tell you his entire terrible life story. For some reason you feel that you can trust him too. You frown as you realise that you trusted him even before he opened up to you.  
  
You are pulled from your thoughts as you see the elevator doors part in front of you and the girl gestures for you to follow her again.

* * *

 You stop at a door and a guard punches something into a number pad to unlock it. The girl leads you in and the door closes behind you. You’re filled with some sort of ease as you take in the familiar sight of the fighters’ quarters.

“It’s okay, there are no cameras in here.” you say, as soon as you’re sure the guard on the other side of the door won’t hear you, “They don’t really care what we do outside of the ring.” The girl looks around, still unsure, so you give her your best reassuring smile. Her own plastered on smile slowly changes to a small genuine one. “So do you have a name?” you ask, “What can I call you?” she thinks for a moment.

“My friends used to call me Cloud,” she answers. Now she has relaxed her voice sounds soft and tired. You make a ‘follow me’ motion and lead her further in to where you assume the other fighters are hanging out.

You get a few welcome backs and pats on the shoulder from some of the fighters. Korg is overly concerned about your wellbeing and attempts to hug you before realising it could do more harm than good. No one seems to care about the new person you brought in and Cloud looks a little anxious about all the people so you decide not to introduce her yet.

* * *

 After a short while Cloud is introducing herself and getting along well with some of the less scary looking fighters. You smile to yourself, happy that you could at least lighten someone else's day.

You, however, are still in a low mood due to Loki, or rather a lack of him. Back in the hospital any time you weren't occupied your thoughts would drift to him. You have friends, even close ones, among the fighters but they don't plague your mind as Loki does. What is it about him?

Suddenly there comes a loud blast and the door you and Cloud entered through is blown inwards. The disk on your neck makes a noise and falls to the ground, you notice this is happening to everyone else too. Korg stands to move in front of all the fighters in a protective manner. A women with a large gun appears where the door was seconds ago. You recognise her as one of the scrappers.

“I'm looking for Korg.” you feel someone grab your arm and turn to see Cloud, terrified. You place your hand over hers and give here a reassuring smile. She didn't need to know that you were scared too.

“The lord of thunder sends his best.” this brings your attention back to the scrapper woman. You recall Loki saying something about his brother and thunder. She throws her gun to Korg who cocks it and proudly lifts his chin. Your own posture relaxes.

“The revolution has begun!”


End file.
